


With No Regrets, She Followed Me

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: When We're Together [10]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You couldn’t stop thinking about me, you had to have me, and I’m all you desired. Just say it aloud…you'll feel better.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	With No Regrets, She Followed Me

**Author's Note:**

> 2/5/2011 The title comes from the R. Kelly song When a Woman Loves. The moment I heard the song, it became one of theirs.

She wasn’t sure what she was thinking. Maybe she wasn’t thinking at all. She felt like a bit like a stalker sitting in his driveway watching. There wasn’t much to see since it was pouring outside. The windshield wipers weren't on because the car needed to be on to run them.

The lights would come on and then he would know for sure someone was out there. This was a total stalker move. When had Erin Strauss started stalking? What had this man done to her? He pulled, she pushed, she dipped, and he dived.

For her every action, David had a counter action. Truth be told, he infuriated her. He made her want to scream and throw things…act against her nature. He knew that and enjoyed it too much. Bastard.

Unable to take it anymore, Erin got out of the car. She dashed up the front walk and onto the porch. Her chest was heaving so Erin fought to catch her breath. She could stay or she could go. Either way he would know she was there; either way he won.

She looked over at her car and decided it was better to just go. Just because he might see a car in his driveway didn’t mean he would know it was her. He was a profiler, not a psychic. And what was she? What the hell was this?

“Erin?”

“Oh dear God.” She grabbed her chest, turning around and looking at him. She didn't want to appear shocked or smug. Neutral was the best face to play with David Rossi. “You scared me.”

“Ditto. What are you doing out there?” Dave asked.

Mudgie came to the door. His tail wagged happily when he saw it was Erin. He pushed a little past his master; put his paw up on the security door.

“Do you want to come in? I think Mudgie wants to see you.”

“Don’t let the dog get too gregarious.” She replied.

“I won't.” Dave pulled Mudgie back, gently restraining him by the collar as he opened the door. “Come in.”

“I was…” Erin sighed. What was she going to tell him? Would she say she was just driving by? That seemed improbable since they lived in two different states. It was pouring and it was late.

“It’s alright, you can tell me the truth.” He said. “You couldn’t stop thinking of me, you had to have me, and I’m all you desired. Just say it aloud…you'll feel better.”

“Oh please.” Erin rolled her eyes.

“Then why are you here?”

He let Mudgie go and the dog stepped closer to Erin. He knew what the collar grab was; he would be gentle with her. His big hand nudged her hand. She didn’t move so he did it again. Erin absently petted his head as she and Dave stood silently in the foyer.

“Why are you here, Erin?” he asked again. His voice took on an exasperated edge. Dave wasn’t sure if he did that on purpose or not. But as autumn progressed, the days grew shorter and sometimes so did Dave’s patience. He wanted Erin to be honest with him and herself. That wasn’t something that would happen from him pushing too hard.

“I wanted to give you something.” She replied.

“What's that?” Dave slipped his hands in his jeans pocket as she closed the gap between them.

Erin wrapped her arms around him, kissing him. Dave pulled her to him and enveloped her. The kiss was deep, passionate, and lifted his feet off the ground. Did she even have any idea how good of a kisser she was? He bet she didn’t.

Dave had kissed so many women in his life…he loved kissing. It was always the sweet beginning to something even sweeter. Lately, the last few years, it was something he rushed through. A nip here, a tongue there; it was in the way of getting the clothes off. Somewhere Dave lost his way with the craft of kissing.

He was getting it back in her arms. Damn, he was really getting it back. His hands moved down to stroke the small of her back before going even lower to cup her ass. When Erin moaned into his mouth it was such a turn on.

“Mmm, damn.” He whispered breathlessly.

Erin didn’t say anything; she just leaned in for another kiss. There was nothing to say. Well, there was probably plenty to say. She just didn’t know what or how. When his hands were on her, his lips, Erin felt like a horny teenage girl. She hadn't even felt this when she was a teenage girl.

How dare he make her tingle from head to toe? As good as it felt, and oh dear God it felt good, Erin felt that rock in the pit of her stomach. She could not, would not, give David Rossi that power over her. He was irresponsible…had the temperament of a petulant child. He could be petty, mean, and selfish. He had been all those things to her in a past and even the present. Why did she not give a damn about any of that when he kissed her?

Erin pressed her forehead on his shoulder as the kissing slowly came to an end. Dave stroked her blonde hair; it made her moan. Her whole body was on fire and she shivered. All she wanted was to get naked right there. Damn, she hated him.

“You're shivering.” He whispered.

“I'm not cold.” She replied.

“Yeah, but you're damp; it’s raining out. Come inside and I’ll make you some tea.”

Erin nodded, accepting another soft kiss. Dave slipped his hand in hers and they walked toward his den. He waved her toward the couch before he went into the kitchen. Erin just sat there, unsure as to what was next. OK, she was there. That didn’t mean she had to let herself go again.

She’d started it just like the last time. What was she thinking? Crossing her leg and trying to get comfortable, Erin sighed. Dave’s laptop was sitting right there in front of her. It was open so she must have interrupted him mid-thought. A part of her wanted to lean over and see what he was working on.

The man had a brilliant mind…when he wasn’t being a jackass. He had a half-full glass of brown liquor and Al Green played softly from the record player across the room. Yes, David Rossi had a record player. He had a vast record collection that he loved to show off and play. They impressed her, and no matter how wanton Erin was feeling at the moment she still wasn’t easy to impress.

“Tell me how you are.” Dave said, coming back into the room with a tea cup. He was also carrying a bottle of honey. He wasn’t quite sure how much Erin liked. He wanted her to make her tea as she liked it.

“I'm fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Why wouldn’t I be sure about something like that?” she took the cup. “Thank you.”

“Well I found you standing on my porch, Erin. I thought something might be wrong.”

“I told you I came here to give you something.”

“You gave it to me alright.” He grinned, sitting down beside her on the couch. “I haven’t seen you in a while.”

“We’ve both been busy.”

“How much longer are we going to play that game?” Dave asked.

“I don’t like playing games.” Erin sipped her tea, added more honey, and sipped it again. That was better.

“Then why can't you just admit that you wanted to see me? I wanted to see you.”

“Well here I am.”

“And you're staying…you shouldn’t drive in this mess.”

“Now who’s playing games?” a smile crept across Erin’s face. She covered it with her teacup.

“OK, you're staying because its better when we sleep together. How’s that?”

“Fine, if it’s truthful.”

“You know it is. Why do you make me work so hard?”

“I didn’t know I was doing that.” Erin said.

“You always know what you're doing.” Dave replied.

 _Oh my God, if you had any idea how wrong you are about that_ , she thought, _I’d never hear the end of it_.

“Well, I don’t like to brag…”

“Pity,” he moved closer to her on the couch. His hand resting on the top almost touched her shoulder. “About some things you most definitely should.”

Erin finished most of her tea, putting the cup on the coffee table. She’d just interrupted everything; turned his evening upside down. It was up to her to at least put an enjoyable cap on it. She stood from the couch and looked down at him.

“I'm still a little chilly, David. Maybe it'll feel better under the covers.”

Without another word, Erin left the room. Mudgie followed her and left Dave alone. He wouldn’t be that way for long. Here he was thinking he was leading. She just took control of the dance without so much as stepping on his toes.

***

Spooning hadn't always been one of his favorite positions. It probably still wasn’t. Just because he loved it with her meant nothing. Dave loved them all with her. He loved missionary, ridin dirty, back shots, all of it. Erin didn’t seem to object to any of them either.

She loved it up against a wall, a chair, or the kitchen counter. She loved him whispering sexy things in her ear as he stroked her with his hand. She loved sucking his cock. That was probably something many people didn’t know…Erin Strauss was a cock woman. Dave found no room for complaint. He wouldn’t complain about any of it, especially this.

In this position he could feel everything. He was well acquainted with every quiver and every moan. He loved curling his body behind hers, resting in the curve of her hip and spine. They were equal this way, side by side to enjoy every inch of each other. All of his inches were inside of her. All of hers were in front of him.

Dave loved to touch. He loved to stroke, lick, nibble, and bite. He loved her short nails reaching back to dig into his hip. He definitely loved the way she whispered his name before crying it. Blonde hair brushed across his face. A thumb brushed a nipple, fingers tickled skin, he tasted the sweet sweat trickling down her shoulder…this was ecstasy.

“Oh God…” Erin gripped the sheet in front of her as the feelings overwhelmed. “David!”

The room was hot; she was sweating. It was mixing with her tears as he fucked her as she liked to be fucked. David had always been her favorite lover, Erin just hadn't remembered. From that first night, she knew she would have no choice but to fall into him over and over and over again. He knew exactly where to touch, tease, and stake his claim.

Every move was deliberate…he didn’t like wasting her time or his. Dave could make her come in ten minutes or linger for an hour if he could tell that’s what she wanted. That was it, it was what she wanted. He was in tune with her body and played it like an instrument. It was a delicate instrument that you couldn’t push too far but could take right to the edge and make the music that much better.

“I wanna, oh God, I wanna come now! Now David!”

“Wait baby,” he kissed the nape of her neck. “Good things come to those who wait.”

“No…now!”

Erin moved her hands between her thighs, coming in a matter of seconds. It was just the beginning, a pop off before the real fireworks began. She took Dave’s hands and brought it to her clit. He didn’t move.

“Tell me,” He whispered roughly in her ear. “Tell me, baby, how you want me.”

“Touch me…please. Please.”

Erin could feel it building from the tips of her toes. He would bring her to the edge once, again, once more, and finally they would fall through the darkness together.

“Erin!” Dave roared her name as he spilled inside of her. He felt all the air leaving his lungs, not giving a damn if it ever returned. Dying there with her in that bed…there were worse ways for a man to go. His hand, still over hers, moved up from her thighs, over her stomach, her breasts, and rested over her heartbeat. Dave slipped his fingers through hers and felt Erin exhale.

A thousand words moved through her brain. With her eyes closed, Erin could even see them. She wanted to say something but what? Her mouth couldn’t form sentences and that was probably for the best. Post-coital conversation could get intense. She would rather lay there, David still deep inside her, and just feel the aftershocks.

The things the body could do when it was aroused never ceased to be fascinating. Erin took a deep breath and exhaled, hearing it throughout the quiet room. He pulled away from her slowly. She rolled onto her stomach and looked at him. There was this look on his face, a combination of satisfaction, smugness, and something else she couldn’t place.

Closing her eyes, she ran her fingers over the contours of his face. She could feel his smile as she traced his lips. Dave pulled one of her fingers into his mouth, sucking and nibbling. Erin could only moan. Her body was ready again; she wondered how long she’d have to wait for him to catch up. When it came to stamina, Dave was running neck and neck with men half his age. That was her luck.

“Can you do something for me?” he asked as she moved her hand away and slipped it under her head.

“Hmm?”

“Let me be with you.”

“What?” Erin opened her eyes.

“Aren't we both a little too old to dance around each other? Neither one of us have ever been good at beating around the bush. It’s been four months and I just don’t want to do it anymore. I'm here, you're here, and we’ll stay until…”

“Until what? Until we tire of each other and walk away in disgust.”

“How can you be negative when the pistons are still firing out of control throughout your whole body?” Dave asked. “You don’t have to deny it Erin; I can see them. Hell, I can feel them from over here.”

“Sex isn’t everything.” She countered.

“No,” Dave shook his head. “But it’s a hell of a lot. Especially when you add attraction, intrigue…” he moved closer to her, his lips teasing hers. “I don’t want you walking away anymore. I don’t want you hiding or making excuses as to why you can or can't see me.”

“Are you asking me to go steady, David Rossi?” Erin tried to sound cheeky but her voice trembled. Dammit. At least she could blame it on the aftershocks. Yeah, she was still feeling them.

“My class ring is yours.”

Erin didn’t know how to respond to that. None of this was supposed to be happening. But it was, it was, and she needed to make some decisions. Women knocking on fifty’s door weren't indecisive. Even if they were, Erin Strauss wasn’t.

How many times had she thought about just walking away; writing this off as a midlife crisis? It excited her, scared her, and brought out emotions she hadn't felt in decades. That didn’t mean it was anything. Did it?

“David…”

“Don’t answer right now.” he replied. He honestly didn’t want her to go to her default, rejection, because she felt pressured. “Just know that I'm serious. Yes, I can be that way sometimes. I don’t know all that’s going to happen but I know it’s going to happen. It’s happening right now.”

“I need a cigarette.” Erin mumbled. “Shit, they're in my car. Shit.”

Dave smiled some, reaching over into his nightstand drawer. He came back with a pack of Marlboro Milds and a vintage sterling silver lighter.

“What is this?”

“This is the brand you like, isn’t it? You’re here…the things you like should be here.”

“Is this the 21st century version of a toothbrush in the bathroom?” Erin asked, sitting up. She took a cigarette from the pack, lit it, and handed everything back to him.

“Not really. You have one of those here too, Erin.”

She nodded but didn’t speak. Grabbing the sheet, she wrapped it around herself and got out of bed. That left Dave naked. He didn’t mind, she knew that, but he covered up with the quilt at the bottom. He knew she was still working on her nudity issues. Oh God, issues…the woman had plenty of those.

Just one cigarette wasn’t even going to be able to touch on everything Erin was thinking right now. She just went to the window and looked out on the dark, rainy night. Fairfax was quiet but that was nothing new. It was comforting even though Erin knew Dave was watching her. She could feel him, read him; when had that happened.

“I'm here.” She said, unsure of where her voice even came from.

Dave heard her but didn’t respond. She didn’t want his response. He’d already said what he needed to and now she was saying what she needed to. The two words could mean a million things but it was better than saying something that only meant one thing.

They could move forward from here, together. Who knew what they were going to be facing. At least if they were on the same page the silly things wouldn’t trip them up. There were enough important things to deal with; Dave wanted the silly things brushed off the table as of right now.

Erin finished half of the cigarette, put it out, and crawled back into bed with him. He wrapped her up in his arms, kissing his bare shoulder. She exhaled and just held onto him. God, she was exhausted and the lovemaking was only a small part of that. It was time to stop thinking and just feel.

Everything would overwhelm her again tomorrow. Tonight was about his arms and how she always felt when he held her. Who in their right mind would walk away from that feeling? Erin prided rationality over emotionality but her feelings were too strong to ignore right now.

And she felt like sleeping in his arms. She felt like being with him, in his universe. She felt like being desired and challenged and yes, sometimes driven to the brink of insanity. This was what being alive felt like. Even if she was completely selfish about the whole thing, which Erin could be, she couldn’t turn back after being alive again. That was the one thing she had no doubt about.

***


End file.
